


Against The Wall

by PaladinAlby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, PWP, Smut, Strength Kink, That's really it, They fuck against the wall, Wall Sex, because i live for that shit, bottom!Ryan, top!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: Inspired by this http://ryanthepowerbottomguy.tumblr.com/post/171459947203/wheres-my-fic-of-jeremy-picking-ryan-up-and





	Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the post and said "what the fuck do I have to lose" and wrote this.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> [Unedited]
> 
> I do not own anything but this piece of fiction

There are so many things Ryan loved about Jeremy, he loved the man's smile when he arrived at the office and greeted him, he loved his sense of humour, the countless puns he thought of. He loved how the man could go from murderous villain in one second to cheerful puppy in the next.

But there was something Ryan loved the most about Jeremy, and that was the man's strength. It shocked him at first, his height didn't give him the impression of tough, but when Gavin made the that Jeremy wouldn't be able to lift Ryan, his battle buddy really proved the brit wrong.

Ryan wasn't prepared for the younger man to walk right up to him, pull him out his chair, wrap an arm around his legs and left him clean off the floor like he weighed nothing at all. At first, he was disorientated with his shift in height and the fact that the only thing keeping him up right now was Jeremy, but then, he felt a slight tinge of arousal shoot through him and really that was not the time to pop a boner.

Gavin was squawking and laughing at the scene, complaining that he lost the bet and now owed Jeremy 50 dollars. Michael was laughing along, calling Gavin names like "idiot" and "fucking moron". Jeremy was proudly keeping Ryan's up, and Ryan was forcing the blush that threatened to bloom over his face down. 

After that bet, Jeremy's strength became Ryan's new favourite kink. And he definitely was quiet about it when they were alone in one of their houses, in fact, he voiced that same day when they got to Ryan's place. That night, Jeremy had Ryan on his back, hands clasped around the older man's wrists, pinning them and thus him down on to the bed as he fucked into him at a fast pace.

And by now, you'd think Ryan truly knew the extent of Jeremy's strength, but the shorter man just kept surprising him.

As of this moment, Ryan was currently pinned against the wall by Jeremy's body, his legs wrapped around the lad's waist, hands gripping at his shoulders as three slick covered fingers spread his ass open. Ryan truly didn't know how his boyfriend was managing this, he couldn't understand how the man could holy his weight up for so long and not falter.

Ryan threw his head back and moaned as the fingers inside him fucked him faster, and Jeremy took that as invitation to claim the mains pale neck, sucking the skin his mouth and creating a bruise. 

"Fuck Jeremy, please fuck me." Ryan groaned out, his body arching off the wall when the fingers brushed against his prostate. Jeremy grinned against the older man's neck, pulling his fingers out of the man and reached over to the bedside table next to them, grabbing and uncapping the lube. 

It was quite ridiculous really; the bed was right next to them but they were pursuing their desires against the wall. But Ryan has wanted this since forever, just being pinned against the wall could make him come, so in all honesty, he wasn't complaining. 

Jeremy slicked his cock up slowly, his eyes raking over his boyfriends flushed form, biting his lip at how gorgeous the man looked. 

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now." Jeremy said, his voice tight with the need to be inside the gent's hot ass. Ryan grinned, moving his hands from Jeremy's shoulders up to his face, pulling him forward into a heated kiss. Jeremy took this opportunity to start pressing into the man, groaning at the tight heat that was engulfing his cock. Ryan moaned into the kiss, legs gripping tighter at his boyfriend's waist. 

Soon, Jeremy had bottomed out, forehead pressed against Ryan's chest as he breathed heavily to try and stop himself from cuming right then and there. The lad's hands were clenching the back of Ryan's thighs tightly, and Ryan could already feel the finger shaped bruises forming. 

"Move Jeremy." Ryan whined out, hips moving slightly to spur the man into action. Jeremy moaned at the action, head moving from where it rested against Ryan's chest and surging forward to kiss him, his hips pulling his cock out slightly and slamming it back in. Ryan gasped against the younger man's mouth, hands gripping his shoulders again and digging into the skin as Jeremy set a hard but slow pace.

Every thrust forward had Ryan choking out a moan, his pleasure being proven by his aching cock leaking against his stomach. Jeremy may be short, but god was his cock thick and always hit the right places. 

"Please." Ryan whined, he didn't really know what he was asking for, but hopefully Jeremy would understand. Somehow the lad did because the next thing he knew was a hand wrapped around his throat, another clenched in his hair and hips begun to piston into him. The only thing that was keeping him up against the wall was Jeremy's body pressed tightly against him, his cock jerking at the thought.

Ryan couldn't stop the high-pitched moan that was ripped out of him from his boyfriend's dick hitting his prostate, and the hits just kept coming, forcing more moans and screams out of his throat until the hand wrapped around it clenched, cutting off the noises. 

"Fuck!" Ryan choked out, one hand raising to clasp around Jeremy's wrist, not pulling it away, just resting it there as some sort of leverage. 

"So fucking hot Ry, I'm so close." And with that statement, he released Ryan's hair, moving his hand to wrap around the gent's erection and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Ryan arched his body in the Jeremy's overwhelmed by the pleasure from being fucked, choked and jerked off at the same time. 

It only took a few more seconds for Ryan to come, a loud moan ripping its way through his throat, only released from Jeremy's hand loosening around his neck. 

"Fuck Ryan!" Jeremy groaned out, the man's hole clenching tight around his cock, pulling him towards his orgasm. He slammed in one last time before halting his movement, cum spurting inside his boyfriend. 

Ryan was extremely glad for Jeremy's hands now holding both his thighs, keeping his relaxed weight from falling to the floor. For a few minutes they stayed pressed against each other, coming down from their highs. Slowly and carefully, Jeremy pulled out of Ryan, mustering up enough strength to carry the man away from the wall and onto the bed. 

Ryan moaned at the soft mattress now against his back, a much better feeling than a hard wall. Jeremy chuckled softly, strolling into the bathroom and wetting a wash cloth, cleaning himself up and rewashing it. Once he returned to his boyfriend, the man was grinning at him. Jeremy couldn't but roll his eyes, moving forward to clean the man up. 

"Why are you grinning?" Jeremy asked, chucking the cloth into the laundry hamper and climbing into bed next to the older man. Ryan immediately snuggled up to him, his head resting on the lad's chest, his arm slung across his stomach. 

"Nothing, just about how amazing that was and that we are definitely doing that again." Jeremy laughed, his arm wrapping around Ryan's shoulders, running his fingers up and down his arm.

"You sure your back can take it?" Jeremy mumbled, and Ryan slapped his stomach softly.

"It will be fine, thank you very much! I'm not that old!" Ryan argued, and Jeremy chuckled, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. 

The two men soon drifted off into a deep sleep, and once waking up the next morning, Ryan would never admit how his back was a little bit in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo who else is living for bottom Ryan? because that is my kink my dudes


End file.
